


White Bread

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - The Blower's Daughter, Damien Rice</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bread

Everyone sniggers behind his back. The black bat of the dungeons, the greasy vampire, the Snape.

They don’t know he is in mourning, for her, for himself, for what could have been them.

He can’t remember when he didn’t miss her, didn’t see a tiny spark of her in every pair of saucy green eyes, in every fiery strand of auburn hair.

There have been other warm bodies, purchased like bland, store-bought bread, but they were just filling an appetite. They had no power to truly satisfy him.

Perhaps he needs the real thing. Perhaps he’s found it in Hermione.


End file.
